Geologic formations may be used for many applications such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. Typically, boreholes are drilled into the formations to access them. Various downhole tools or instruments may be conveyed in the boreholes in order to characterize the formations. Characterization of the formations and the fluids within provides valuable information related to the intended use of the formations so drilling and production resources can be used efficiently.
One type of downhole instrument is a nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) tool that measures nuclear magnetic properties of formation materials such as fluids within a rock matrix. Multi-frequency NMR tools are beneficial because they offer the potential for depth profiling and are compatible with efficient logging acquisitions since multiple frequency and thus multiple depth NMR experiments can be interleaved in time. Multiple frequency experiments, however, require receiving NMR signals over a wide range of frequencies. Hence, innovations that increase the range of tool operating frequencies while preserving a high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) over that range of measurements would be well received in the drilling and production industries.